Mask of the Past
by SavannahLynnXoXo
Summary: TV show based, following 5/5/08 episode All About My Brother. What if Serena disappears after telling Blair her secret? What happens when she comes back? What happens when everything she knew was a lie? It was all an act. Rated T, may change, probably not
1. Prologue

**I am telling you now, I apologize, this will be updated slowly. However, this story would not leave my mind, and I have been trying to write a decent Gossip Girl story for ages. Here you are. XoXo. **

**By the way, I do not like spoilers, I use the promos, which is the basis for this story, but I do not use spoilers. Like another GG author I highly respect, Gleechild, I do not wish to be told if my story resembles a spoiler. XoXo.**

**The Mask of the Past  
Savannah King  
May 5, 2008**

_What happens when the world you live in never is what it is?_

"So, Humphrey, you're attending St. Jude's next year? I can't wait."

_What if everyone you knew was acting?_

"Blair! You have to meet my friend Serena!"

_Now, suddenly, it's turned around._

"You don't disappear for a week, and say you got lost. Getting lost does not mean ending up with Carter Baizen. I'm done."

_Well, for Serena van der Woodsen, everything she kept a secret is going to strike her back faster than you can say "new pair of Manolos."_

Serena's mask of her past will be unveiled, and everyone will be out to see it.

_**Hello Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. It seems that the Queen B has risen again, but where is her dear friend? It seems S has disappeared? For what reason? Only time, and my knack for snooping will tell. You know you love me. XoXo. Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

**_R&R please. I know it's short, it's a prologue. _**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I am making you aware now, that I do not use spoilers. I will use the promos at the end of the show (which is good because this story wouldn't have been developed otherwise.) Please do not make me aware if my story resembles a spoiler. I do not own Gossip Girl. However, I do own any character I create.**

**By the way, in sections that are mainly Dan's POV, even if it is third person, Georgina will be referred to as Sarah.**

* * *

Blair lied awake in her room. Serena, her sister, her best friend, S had _killed_ someone? It couldn't be. She lost Nate and Chuck. She couldn't lose Serena as well.

Now, to top it all off, Serena is missing. She left her cell phone at home. Blair sighed, exasperated. Serena is up to playing games. She didn't know how she knew it, but Serena definitely partied one or two nights. Serena wouldn't feel guilty about anything else. She would tell Blair if she cheated on Dan. It couldn't be that.

Blair looked over to the guest bed at where Serena would be. Blair remembered how the past few nights, before Serena left, she would toss and turn in her sleep.

Blair rolled over and yelled into her pillow. She can't do anything to help, as much as she wants to.

Next best thing, the family.

* * *

"Dan, the more you worry about Serena, the longer it will take her." Vanessa tried to assure Dan in her coffee shop. "By the way, it would be wise not to keep calling her. Miss Waldorf has her phone."

"Thanks for letting me know." Dan mumbled, sarcastically. He placed his phone in his pocket.

"Dan! Vanessa!" A voice called their name from behind. God, Dan hoped it was Serena. As he turned around, his face fell. Sarah was here. The one person Serena would never trust.

"Why, hello Sarah." Dan greeted her. Sarah hugged him and kissed his cheek, along with Vanessa's. Dan scooted over to make room for Sarah. She opened her laptop and began to type in Gossip Girl's website.

"You guys pay attention to this gossip whore right?" Sarah asked.

Dan laughed. "Well, uh," he paused and scratched his head. "Uh yes, yes we do pay attention to the 'gossip whore.'"

Sarah laughed as she opened the main page. Her laugh grew quiet as she read the headline. She shoved her laptop toward Dan, not wanting to make eye contact.

Dan took the laptop without thinking. He read the front page and his jaw dropped.

**Hello Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. It seems our other royal status teenager, Serena van der Woodsen, has disappeared. But where to? Does S have something to hide? She doesn't any longer. My sources have spotted Serena in France, with our former Prince C in tow. And no, by C I do not mean our current slimy scarf wearing Wasp boy. I mean **_**Carter Baizen.**_** Anyone who believed he was out of our lives after cotillion, think again. Bets going anyone? I bet Serena will come home with Carter on her arm, either that or not come home at all. **

* * *

Chuck smirked as he stepped onto the solid ground of JFK airport as he returned from the bachelor party. He read the new text from Gossip Girl on his cell phone. So, Serena disappeared, leaving poor Brooklyn Humphrey behind. Chuck laughed aloud accidentally. If only Serena knew just what she did by leaving Humphrey.

His soon to be sister is gone. Lily must be in a complete panic.

What about Blair?... Chuck shook the thought from his head. He did not care about Blair. He never did, or so she told him. He couldn't help but want to debate. Was it true though? Did he only care for himself so much that he tipped off Gossip Girl just for his own enjoyment.

Maybe, at the time. Watching Blair making out with Nate, about to fake her virginity for him, was not enjoying. Chuck's stomach still twisted in knots as he thought of it.

Just as Chuck was about to step into his limo, he heard a very familiar voice. A voice he hadn't cared to hear.

Chuck's stomach twisted as he heard Blair's musical voice. Those dreaded insects began to fly around his stomach again.

"Chuck!" He kept walking. _Act like you didn't hear her._ "Come on, Chuck!" she grabbed his shoulder.

"Yes, Waldorf?" Chuck asked, trying to feign annoyance.

Blair rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry I'm not annoying you more, but have you seen the latest from Gossip Girl? Serena still isn't back, and I'm worried." Blair's eyes did show true worry.

"Don't worry Waldorf. Our dear friend, and my soon to be stepsister is probably avoiding Georgina, she'll be back in a few days." Chuck smiled.

"Wait, Georgina is back?" Blair asked. Was Georgina involved with Serena's latest, yet oldest, scandal?

"Yes, our dear friend, and traitor, is back. Time to call our old friends?" Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"No need. They will find us." Blair chuckled and text Georgina.

**Ur th 1 stealing serena. where r u hiding her? **

**srry B, nothing to do with this… drinks later? dance? Party? old friends once again?**

**of course, just like old times… call me l8r.**

* * *

Georgina left the coffee shop with a smirk on her face. Serena and Carter. How pleasant. Maybe if Georgina could do a little more meddling, it will be just like old times again.

If only anyone knew how far back she means by "old times."

The Sparks, as a family, were tremendous actors. Georgina proved that useless. If you were a good actress, you didn't disappear to another country.

Chuck and Dan, however, are tremendous actors. Blair Waldorf proved helpful as well.

Georgina smirked as she headed into her 5th Avenue penthouse apartment, right in the building next to Blair Waldorf's.

Georgina sighed ecstatically as she finished texting Blair.

_Yeah, just like old times again._

R&R please!

You know you love me.  
XoXo.

* * *


	3. I'm Back!

I'm BAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK

I finished my original work-- 12 chapters-- 41 pages on word.

Now I'm back to . Please excuse me if it takes a while to get used to things, but I'm happy to be back!!

XoXo.

BellaRose/Savannah


End file.
